In recent years, a robot cleaner which automatically carries out cleaning is becoming popular among ordinary households. Moreover, recently, a robot cleaner has appeared which not only has a cleaning function but also operates with feelings. Patent Literature 1 discloses a self-propelled cleaner which (i) selects a feeling when it detects a human body and (ii) controls an operation of the cleaner in accordance with the selected feeling.